The present invention relates to a new and improved method of transplanting trees which have reached an appreciable size with a substantial root ball structure.
In the early days, the transplanting of trees was accomplished by manually digging around the root structure of the tree and surrounding the root ball with burlap and rope. This was a very time-consuming method and the lifting of the tree by the trunk quite often damage the tree while the root structure was also damaged due to dehydration and oxidation.
More modern methods which have mechanized the digging function are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,368 to Sigler et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,719 To Sigler, et al. Both of these related patents teach a transplanting method whereby the root ball of the tree is dug by an excavating machine, which inserts a series of spades into the ground surrounding the root structure and then rotates the spades once extended to completely sever the root ball from the adjacent ground. The tree is then elevated by the excavating machine with the ball being inserted in a collapsible liner which in turn is elevated by a crane and deposited in a plurality of trailer-mounted baskets for transportation. At the planting site, the tree is lifted from the trailer by the collapsible liner and deposited in a previously dug cavity. A release mechanism is then activated causing the liner to release the root ball as the sections of the liner are pulled from the ground.
The transporting trailer of the present invention is a much simplified system over that of the previously mentioned patents and utilizes a different type of excavating machine which drives four quadrantally spaced spades into the ground surrounding the root ball of the tree so as to fully sever the root system of the tree by linear extension of the spades in a radial pattern. The excavating machine then lifts the root ball and trunk of the tree so as to insert the tree in one of the receptacle pots of the transporting trailer. The spades of the excavating machine are then retracted leaving the tree and its associated root ball ready for transit. The present system eliminates the intermediate collapsible liner required in the system shown in the above-mentioned patents. At the planting site, the excavating machine is again placed over the tree and receptacle pot so that as the spade members are extended they slide between the walls of the receptacle pot and the root ball of the tree. The tree is then elevated by the excavating machine and deposited in a previously dug ground cavity. The plug of earth removed from the ground cavity can be carried in one of the receptacle pots and at a later time inserted in the cavity left at the original tree-removal site, if desired. The system of the present invention not only eliminates the steps involved with placing the balled tree in the collapsible liner and then removal, but also the requirement of a crane for lifting and placing the collapsible liner. The receptacle pot of the present invention, with the exception of its bottom opening, is impervious to moisture and air so that the root ball does not dry out nor is it subject to excessive oxidation.
Therefore it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for transporting one or more trees to a new location with a single trip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tree transporting trailer for transporting relatively large trees a substantial distance with reduced damage to the tree.
The above objects and additional objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art from reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.